Five Nights For Naomi
by 7RedCards
Summary: Naomi is just a 15-year-old girl. She finds an ad for the nightshift at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. She remembers going there when she was a kid, and takes the job. She soon discovers a dark secret about the pizzeria. And with odd dreams haunting her at night, she discovers that she's holding a secret-from herself. Will she survive long enough to solve the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

"Naomi Sanders! Get down here ** this second!**" Mom yells. _Oh crap. I'm in some deep crap here._ I get up and run downstairs, fixing my curly blonde hair into a ponytail. I dash into the kitchen. Mom doesn't look too happy. _Uh oh._

"Naomi, your phone bill just came back," Mom says in a strained voice. She's pretty mad.

"Okay...," I reply carefully. If I say the wrong thing, she'll scream. It makes me remember where I got my own bad temper. Mom hold it up. My minutes are 80 above what they're supposed to be.

"Your father and I gave you a pretty generous amount of minutes. And yet you manage to go above your quota by over an hour. What do you have to say about this?" I try to think of a good answer, when I see job ads on the newspaper. _Light bulb._

"I'll get a job to pay off the minutes I went over," I say. She raises her eyes in surprise. Its a good feeling when you mind blow your parents.

"Are you sure you're old enough for a job? Naomi-"

"Mom, I'll be 16 in 5 months. I think I can handle a job for a week or more." She seems to consider this. Then she nods.

"If you're sure," she agrees vaguely. I grab the newspaper off the table and sit down. Immediately, I notice a big one:

Fazbears family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. I skim through it to the pay. $120 a week! That's more than enough! I always used to go there as a kid!

"What about this?" I show Mom the ad. Her eyes widen with what looks like fear. _What the heck?_

"Are you sure, honey? That doesn't sound very fun," she says nervously.

"But I used to go here all the time! It'll be great!" I exclaim. She sighs, then nods in silent agreement. I cheer, then pick up the house phone and dial the number. It picks up on the first ring.

"Hello?" A deep voice asks. It sounds familiar...

"Hi! I'm calling about the nightshift," I reply.

"That's fantastic! What's your name?" He asks.

"Naomi Sanders." I hear a thump._ Did he fall out of his chair?_

"Excuse me?! Say that again?!"

"Uhh...Naomi Sanders."

"Well...come over tonight before midnight, okay? About 11:00."

"Sounds great! I'll see you then, Mr. Fazbear!" I hang up, then turn and give my Mom a smile and a thumbs up. I drop them when I see the sadness on her face...and the fear in her eyes.

"Mom...what's wrong?" I ask nervously. She shakes her head and grins encouragingly.

"Nothing, honey. I'm happy for you." She walks into her room and shuts the door._ Is she okay?_ _I haven't seen her that sad since-since when?_ I close my eyes in focus. What am I trying to remember? I shake my head and head up to my room. Yawning, I set my alarm to 10 P.M. I crawl into my bed and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Guest, don't worry about what Naomi's mom is sad about. You'll find out later, I promise! And to any readers, if you'd like an OC in this story, I'll post another note at the end of this chapter on what to do.**

I wake up to the alarm clock ringing. _Ugh, God. _I turn it off and get dressed. I walk downstairs to the living room, where I see Mom sleeping on the recliner. I sigh and kiss her cheek.

"Love you Mom," I whisper, then go outside to my car and get in. It doesn't take me long to find the pizzeria. I walk into the place, and feel memories rush through me. I hum an old lullaby Mom used to sing to me as I walk backstage. The animatronics are all there.

"Freddy...Bonnie...Chica...long time no see, guys," I say quietly._ But where's Foxy? In Pirate Cove, probably. He hasn't been activated since 1987...11 years ago. I wonder what exactly happened. Mom stopped bringing me here after-what? After what? _I shake my head and go down the hall to Pirate Cove. I pull the curtain open. Not even the lights are on. I pull my phone out and use it as a flashlight. Foxy's in the back, next to some equipment. I unconsciously stroke his cheek.

"_Foxy's my favorite!"_

_"Mine too!"_

I shake my head. Who was the other person?

"Hey," a voice says behind me. I scream and whirl around. A man is standing there, looking surprised.

"I'm sorry! You must be Ms. Sanders," he says, shaking my hand. I smile.

"Just call me Naomi," I reply. He nods and leads me to an office with buttons on both doors that say 'light' and 'close door' on both sides.

"Just sign this contract and you'll start tonight from midnight to 6:A.M. Got it?" I nod and sign the contract. He smiles and gets up to leave.

"Its a pleasure having you here, Naomi," he says. I return the goodbye and sit down. The clock says 11:55. _I can't wait! This'll be fun!"_

**Authors Note: She has no idea...I'm such a bad person! Anyway, the question. What do you think Naomi is trying to remember? Whoever guesses it correctly will get an OC! Describe your OC in your review, as well as put your guess. If its correct, I'll either PM you or tell you in my next note. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell strikes to midnight, and I'm almost shaking with excitement. Most people are scared of the dark, but I find it relaxing. The phone rings. I look around for it, then see it by some monitors. It goes to voicemail, so I listen.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hi! So I'm just here to record a message for you...to get you settled in your first night," a man's voice rings out.

"Thanks," I say.

"I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing my last week now, as a matter of fact. First I have to read you something. Its a legal thing, you know," he continues.

"Fire away."

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizza, a place of fun for children and adults alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."

"Cute."

"Freddy Fazbears is not responsible for injury of human or animatronic. Upon discovering an injury or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or when the rugs have been thoroughly cleaned with bleach," my mouth drops open.

"What the heck?!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Uh yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. Now the characters do tend to get a little quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a little cranky, too."

"I'll give you that one."

"The animatronics are left in a free roaming mode at night, something about their servos locking up if they're turned off for too long. They used to be able to wander during the day, too. But then there was the bite of'87. Yeah...it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"**That's **what happened?!"

"If they happen to see you, they probably won't see you as a person."

"I hope that's not a bad thing..."

"They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear costume. Now that wouldn't be so bad if the costumes weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and other electronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine that that would cause a bit of discomfort...and death. The only parts of you that would ever see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they'd pop out the front of the costume-"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ I yell and mute the rest of the call. _He's joking, right? He has to be joking! _I look at a tablet. That's for watching the cameras. I sit down and pick it up, checking all the cameras. _Everything looks normal-HOLY CRAP! Where the heck is Bonnie?! Bonnie's gone!_ I look through the cameras. I see Bonnie in the back room. He's just standing there. _He wasn't kidding! _

_"_Oh God," I whisper. I look at the clock. 5:00 A.M. Thank God! Then I realize something that causes my blood to run cold. _I haven't checked on Foxy. _I look at Pirate Cove. The curtain is wide open. I hear metal clanging in the left hallway. I pull up the camera. I see Foxy running down the hallway!

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" I scream. I run to the close button, but too late. Foxy leans inside, less than a foot away.

**"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **He screams almost loud enough to pop my eardrums. I do the first thing that I think of. I push him as hard as I can outside. I close the door on him. He bangs on it several times.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER! STAY AWAY!" I scream. A bell chimes. 6:00 A.M.! Yes! I open the door, grab my things, and dash outside and into my car. As I drive away, tears stream down my face.

"Why? Why, why, why? I LOVED YOU GUYS, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" I scream, hitting the steering wheel with one hand. Then what feels like an explosion hits my head!

_"I'm scared, Danny! I'm scared! What is he doing to them?!"_

_"Just hide, Naomi. Find somewhere to hide!"_

_"But Danny-"_

_"Now, Naomi!"_

I scream as I lose control of the car. It crashes into a ravine. On impact, my head hits the steering wheel and I black out.

**Authors Note: Uh oh! Is Naomi okay? Anyway, the contest winner is The DJ Absolution! Congrats! Your OC will be in the next chapter! This chapters question: who is Danny? Reward for correct answer is an OC!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh God, my head. What the heck happened? I was driving home...then what? _I hear a voice calling me.

"Naomi...are you awake? It's Shinyu. Naomi, please wake up!" Shinyu? He's in my car? Then I notice an antiseptic-like smell. _Am I in a hospital?!_

_"_Ugh...Shinyu?" I open my eyes, slowly. I hear him sigh in relief.

"Are you feeling alright, Naomi-chan*?" Shinyu asks. I laugh weakly.

"Honestly? I feel like crap." The door busts open.

"Naomi? Honey, are you okay?" Mom?

"Been better." Shinyu laughs, his green eyes brightening.

"Mom, can I talk to you alone?" I ask. She nods and Shinyu quietly leave.

"Where's Dad?"

"Chicago."

"Did I know anyone named Danny?" Her eyes widen.

"...no, not that I recall," she lies. I don't question it.

"I feel tired, can I go to sleep?" She nods and goes outside. My eyes close, and I fall asleep.

_"Danny? Where are you going?"_

_"I'll be right back, I promise."_

_"Danny, I'm scared!"_

_"I know, but you need to stay quiet. Can you do that?"_

_"Y-yes..."_

_"I'll be back. I promise."_

I shoot up from the hospital bed, crying.

"You promised...you promised!"

_But who's Danny? My friend? Why can't I remember? And what happened to him?_ I vow to find out before the week's over. _Even if it kills me._

**Authors Note: oh no! *Shinyu is Japanese, so I just thought it'd be cool if he calls Naomi that, since they're best friends. Repeat question: who is Danny? PM or review you answer and OC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: to Guest, Naomi and Eli are in different universes, but since Naomi would still exist in Eli's world and vice versa, he could meet her in New Life. I'll put a poll up on my profile.**

"Naomi, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Mom asks. Shinyu is sitting next to me on the couch silently, but I can tell he's worried too.

"I'm okay, Mom. Don't worry about me," I force a smile. "And I'm going back to work tonight." Mom freezes.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I glare at her.

"Why, Mom? Is there something I should know?" I inject so much fake cluelessness into my voice it's cringe worthy.

"...no, Naomi. I'm just-" I interrupt her, anger forcing me to say what I'm thinking.

"Oh, cut the bull crap! I know you're lying! You're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is!" I get up and storm up to my room, slamming the door behind me. _I can't believe this! What is she not telling me? I've never kept a secret from her! Not once! _It's true. I tell my mom everything. To find out that she's been hiding something from me...someone knocks.

"Naomi-chan? Are you okay?" Shinyu. I sigh.

"Come in," I call out. The door swings open, and he stands there awkwardly before approaching me.

"You...want a hug?" He asks softly. I laugh and hug him tightly.

"Did Mom send you up here?" He shakes his head.

"I haven't seen you have a Tirade THAT bad since November!" I start to chuckle, then turn to him abruptly.

"A 'Tirade'? Is that what you call it?" Shinyu shrugs.

"Me and every other student in our school." I roll my eyes. Then I ask,

"When did we meet?" He looks surprised.

"We were about 4, why?"

"Did I ever mention someone named Danny?" He looks up and bites his lip, the way he always does when he's concentrating.

"I don't think so, why?"

"It's just-" pain explodes in my head,and I fall to my knees.

"Naomi! Mrs. Sanders, get in here! Something's wrong with Naomi!" He says something else, but I start to hear voices again.

_"Naomi! What happened?!"_

_"A-a man took us to a room, and he took out something sharp and-"_

_"It's okay, Honey. It's okay. Where's Daniel?"_

_"I don't know! He told me to hide and he promised he'd come back! Where is he Mommy?! Where's Danny?!"_

_"Oh my God..."_

_"Where is he, Mommy?! I want my big brother! DAAAAAAAAANNYYYYYYY!_

I wake up on the floor, screaming. Shinyu and Mom jump back. I look at Mom. Red tinges the edges of my vision. I jump up and start yelling at her.

**"I HAD A BROTHER?! ALL THIS TIME, I FORGOT THAT I HAD A BROTHER?! AND YOU LET ME FORGET?!" **Mom looks like she's about to cry.

"Come here, Honey. I need to show you both something." She turns and walks to the attic hatch. She pulls the cord and the ladder comes down. She climbs it, and with a single glance at each other, Shinyu and I follow her.

**Authors Note:well, now you know who Danny is! Now the question. What do you think Naomi's mom is going to show them? Reward for correct answer is an OC! And check my profile for a poll, if you didn't see it at the beginning. See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: now what happened will be revealed! I'll actually make what happened a flashback in the next chapter so it'll be more in-depth.**

Shinyu and I follow Mom into the attic. _I don't think I've ever been up here!_ Mom opens a box and pulls out a newspaper clipping. I take it and read it aloud.

"A terrible tragedy occurred this week at the famous Freddy Fazbears Family Pizzeria. Six children: Naomi Sanders(4), Daniel Sanders(8), Samantha Walters(7), Stephen Smith(4), Tony Everett(8), and Perry James(7) were lured into the back room of the pizzeria by a man in a Freddy Fazbear costume. The man then proceeded to brutally murder each of the children one by one and stuff them into the original Fazbear character suits, causing their bodies to become almost unrecognizable. Naomi Sanders was the only survivor, and Stephen Smith's body was never found. Young Naomi claimed that her brother Daniel had told her to hide behind an arcade machine. She seemed to be in denial of her brother's death, repeating that he had promised her that he'd come back to get her. The man who carried these brutal murders out has yet to be found." I'm crying by the time I finish.

"I'm so sorry, Honey," Mom whispers,"but one day you just woke up and acted as if your brother and friends never existed. Your father and I talked, and we decided that we didn't want you to live with that memory. You thought-no, you were sure-that it was your fault. So we let you forget." I hug her tightly and sob into her shoulder. Then, all of the memories come rushing back.

**Authors Note: sorry it's short! I'm making a flashback of what happened the next chapter, so please be patient! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: now you'll see what happened! Speech will be in italics, since it's a flashback.**

I'm in front of Freddy's, but it looks a lot newer. I hear voices, so I turn and see a small blonde girl-I guess me when I was little-and an older blonde boy walking with Mom into the entrance. I follow them into it. The young me and the boy wave to 4 other kids.

_"Hey guys!" _The boy calls out. By the familiarity of his voice, I realize that he must be Danny. The other kids begin speaking, and I immediately recognize them. A small brunette girl is Samantha. A black haired boy is Stephen. A red head boy is Perry. And a dirty-blonde boy is Tony. As I watch, the scene changes to a man in a Freddy costume approaches Danny and me.

_"Hey, kids! Want to see something cool?" _The man asks. Danny and me walk behind the man into a back room. Upon entering and seeing our friends, the man slams the door and locks it. I can only watch as he pulls off the costume. He's wearing all purple. The Purple Man then takes a knife out of his pocket and leaps toward Samantha. There are blurs of static in my vision, and when they clear, I see their bodies. Danny pushes me behind an arcade machine. He runs to the other side of the room. The man catches him, and I look away. Danny makes a strangled cry, then silence. The man leaves. Then, a pale marionette that I don't recognize approaches the bodies. He touches Samantha's. A flash of static, and I see Chica instead.

_"Wow! I sure am hungry! Let's eat!" _Samantha says in a robotic voice. Another flash, and Tony is replaced by Freddy.

_"Hey, kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza!" _He says robotically. The Marionette does the same with Perry, who becomes Bonnie. Then turns Danny into Foxy. Stephen becomes a golden Freddy. He promptly disappears. The others simply walk away. The police bust in, and the younger me runs out to them, crying. _That's what happened. I have to go back to Freddy's. I have to make them remember! _I wake up.

**Authors Note: I know that it's short too, but I wanted you guys to know what happened. And I need to tell you that I'm just going to focus on New Life for a little while, because it's hard to keep switching. Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: sup! I haven't updated in awhile, but for the time being, I've run out of ideas for what to happen next in New Life. Suggestions welcome as long as it doesn't wander from the storyline!**

I stand up, gasping for breath. Mom and Shinyu have their hands a on my shoulders.

"Naomi! Are you okay?" Mom asks. I pull away from both of them and almost JUMP down the ladder door.

"Where are you going?" Shinyu calls out. I open the door and leap into my car. I drive toward Freddy's, pushing the speed limit. It still seems to take an eternity before I get there. I jump out and head into the building. I look at the time and swear under my breath. 11:58.

"Oh God, I better survive tonight or I swear I'll be SO MAD!" I groan angrily. I jump into my office just as it hits midnight. The phone rings, but I immediately mute it.

"Don't need any distractions. Can't afford a risk." I mutter. I check the cameras. Everything's normal. Then I check the camera just outside my office and see that the Freddy poster now has a golden Freddy with two black eyes with white pinpricks in the middle.

"What the heck?!" I ask myself loudly. I hear something thud, so I look up. And scream.

"HOLY CRAP!" Sitting not five feet away is the Golden Freddy. We stare at each other for a few minutes. Then it screeches and tackles me to the ground. I yell without thinking.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! STEPHEN, GET OFF! PLEASE, STEVE!" The Golden Freddy freezes and stares at me. Tears are pouring down my face.

"Please, Steve. Please don't hurt me." I whisper. Then a voice resounds in my head.

"It's me." Then the Golden Freddy disappears. I jump up, still crying. Then I check my door lights. Bonnie's standing right there. I yelp and close the door.

"Stay away! Perry, stay away!" I yell, then check my other light. Chica's standing there, too. I slam the door.

"Jesus! Really, guys? Really?!" I look out my left door. Bonnie's gone. I sigh with relief and open the door. Then I check the right door. Chica's gone, too. I open both doors. Then after a minute, close them both.

"I can just stay like this all night. Why didn't I think of this last night?!" I scold myself. I check the lights from time to time. Bonnie and Chica show up one more time, then leave me alone. And no visits from Foxy.

"Thanks for giving me a break, Big Bro." I mutter, a small smile on my face. Then I notice something at the corner of my tablet. It says power.

"I didn't know I could run out of power!" I exclaim. It says 5%.

"Crap. I'm so effed*." I deadpan. 4%...3%...2%...1%...0%. The entire building goes dark. Then I hear a familiar song.

"That's what Mom would him to me. The Toreador March." I whisper, then turn to my left door. I can see Freddy's eyes flickering as the song plays. I look over at my clock. 5:59.

"Come on." Then I look at Freddy.

"Tony? Are you there?" I ask desperately. Something flickers in his eyes, and it's not the light.

"Tony, PLEASE remember me. It's Naomi. Please, Tony." Freddy blinks once. Twice. Then the lights turn off. Footsteps coming toward me. I hold my breath. A bell chimes. 6 A.M. Yes!

The lights turn on. Freddy isn't there. I run to the exit, but stop and stare at the stage. They're all there. But their eyes are on me. Same with Foxy in Pirate's Cove.

"It's really me, you guys. Tony...Sam...Perry...Steve...Danny. It's Naomi. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I don't know why you're doing this, but I don't blame you." I say loudly. Then I turn toward Pirate's Cove. A single tear pours down my face as I say to him,

"Thanks for saving me, Danny. I love you." I whisper. Then I turn toward the door. Then, I hear creaking and turn to them. They've turned to face me.

"Th-thanks for coming to-Fredd-Freddy Fazbears! We'll see you ne-next time!" Freddy says. I take it as them inviting me back. Then I turn to Pirate's Cove. Foxy begins to speak as well.

"Thanks fer-fer comin' ta the Cove, la-lassie! Come ba-back soon!" I smile, then leave.

"I hope you guys won't try to kill me." Then I realize something. 'Come back soon.'

"You guys want me to come back early. So you can't attack me." I start the car and, with a final look at the building, drive away.

**Authors Note: I think this chapter turned out really well! Better than it was! Anyway, the *. Eff is an abbreviation for the f-bomb. And a correction to my first note. To the Duckanator, I thought that YOU wrote In The Flesh, when you just favorited it. Sorry about that! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: sup! I'm really loving how far this story's gotten, and I might make a sequel! Depends on how things go!**

As soon as I open the front door, Mom hugs me tightly.

"Naomi! Are you okay?" She asks frantically. I nod, a smile growing on my face.

"I'm okay, Mom. I'm alright." I say happily. Mom looks surprised, then smiles tiredly.

"Good, Honey. I'm glad you're alright. Now, I think we should both get some sleep, huh?" She asks. I laugh and nod, tired myself. I head for my room.

"Love you Mom!" I call back.

"Love you too, Honey!" She yells back. I change into my pajamas and lie down in bed. I remember what Foxy had said.

"Come back soon." I mutter. Then I turn over and fall asleep.

/time skip/

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!" Mom yells. I groan.

"What is it?" I ask loudly.

"Pancakes!" I jump out of bed and dash downstairs into the kitchen. Mom puts a plate out. I dig into it. I finish eating in six minutes and run out the door.

"I'll be back soon!" I call out behind me. I leap into my car and drive to Freddy's. The parking lot is nearly full, and I can hear kids cheering. A birthday party.

"Brilliant," I mutter,"I'll fit right in." I crawl out of the car. I walk up to the door and open it. I wince as screaming, cheering, and loud music hits my ears.

"Hey everyone! And welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! So let's strike up the band!" Freddy announces cheerfully.

I sit down at an empty table and listen to the music. It's mostly good, but I can hardly hear it for the screaming. Then Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica surround a small girl, singing the birthday song. Chica hands her a large cupcake.

"Blow out the ca-candles!" Chica says. I get up and walk into Pirate's Cove. It's pitch dark. I pull out my phone and turn on its flashlight.

"Danny?" I call out. Silence.

"Danny? Danny! It's me, Naomi!" I whisper loudly. I hear metal clanking. Like footsteps. I turn my flashlight and see Foxy standing right in front of me. I yelp.

"Holy crap!" I fall backwards onto the floor. Foxy only stares at me blankly. I get up.

"Uh...hey. You asked me to come early?" I ask. He doesn't answer.

"Thanks, Danny. For saving me. I just want to thank you." I whisper, then turn around. But when I start to leave, I feel a hand and something metal grab my shoulders and spin me around. Foxy's holding onto me, his jaw hanging open. I notice that his teeth are bloody.

"Oh, God..." I whisper. Foxy stares at me. His eyes are glowing. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Please...don't hurt me, Danny. Please." I whisper, tears starting to pour down my face. Then I feel Foxy pull me towards him. I flinch as he wrapos his arms around me. He's hugging me. I bury my face into his shoulder. His fur is soft, but he's hard from the endoskeleton underneath.

"I love you, Danny. I love you so much." I mutter, tears flowing freely down my face. His arms tighten around me.

"I mi-missed you." Foxy stutters out, but without the pirate accent. In a familiar voice.

"I missed you too." He's almost squeezing the life out of me now, but I don't care. I hug him back.

"I lo-love you-u." He says. I smile.

"I love you too."

**Authors Note: fluff! Yay! Don't know if this part made sense, but I guess that depends on what you think! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: hey! There aren't very many reviews for this story, I noticed. You guys tell me if you don't really like it, and if you don't, I'll take it down.**

After the little hugfest in the Cove, I head back outside when I hear people start to leave. I look over on the stage. They aren't there.

"Must be backstage." I mutter. Then I walk upstage. My eyes land on the microphone on the stage where Chica usually stands. I grin childishly.

"This is a REALLY bad idea." I tell myself. But I still walk up to the microphone. I tap it. The speakers don't respond. Good. I open my mouth and start to sing.

"I wrote these words to you, words you'll never hear. Everything I feel came through my pen for you. Then they blew away, high into the sky. Fluttering until they became stars. For myself and for right now, I'm strong. But someday I'll surely fall alone. With just my memories of someone who would lend a hand, and tell me that we'll get through." I pause and look around. No one's here, but I see the backstage curtain move a bit. Same with Pirate's Cove. I continue.

"Hold back tears! Dreadful specks of stardust not wanting to be restrained. Fade away! Tears are falling, falling, falling, they wash away all I have inside. Fail to grasp! When I try to keep a hold it slips through my fingers. Stardust ring! The remains of old promises lying all around me in a ring!" I finish with another look around. No one.

"Thank God." I mutter. Then I hear metal clanking behind me. Crap. I whirl around to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica standing two feet away. I freeze.

"Uh...hey guys! Sorry about the noise." I stammer awkwardly. Freddy approaches me.

"Na-Naomi." He stutters. I raise my eyebrows.

"Tony." I reply lamely. A glint of amusement flashes across his face. I can't help but grin. Bonnie and Chica only stare at me.

"Hey Perry. Hi Sam." I say, raising my hand in a wave. Bonnie returns the gesture. As does Chica. I look at the clock.

"Wow. It's almost 1 P.M. I've gotta go. I'll see you guys later!" I exclaim, running out the door.

**Authirs Note: well, there we go! Hope you guys liked it! The song is a fandub of the Corpse Party Tortured Souls opening by Cracker Barrel 1000 on YouTube. Check it out! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: hey guys! The guy who reviewed yesterday is right, my chapters need to be longer, so here you go! And if any of you are good artists, I need cover art for my stories! Make one on Deviantart or other sites and send me the link please!**

When I'm driving home, I get a text from Shinyu. I read it aloud.

"Hey, Naomi-chan! There's a fair starting at five that lasts until midnight! Want to come with me?" I check the road before texting back.

_Sure, I'll pick you up at 4:30. _I turn off my phone and keep driving. I look at the clock on my radio. 4:00.

"Alright, then. I guess I'm picking him up early." I say to myself. Shinyu's house is only a block away from mine. And from where I am, it'll take about ten minutes to get there. After a little while, I turn the radio up. It's a country song. I smile and him along. I finally pull up at Shinyu's house. I honk the horn, and he's out in two seconds.

"You're early." He remarks when I drive towards town. I smile.

"Would you rather me be late?" I ask. He shakes his head adamantly. I look back towards the road and turn the radio up. Shinyu starts to sing along. He's a pretty good singer, but right now he's deliberately singing badly to get on my nerves. I elbow him.

"Come on, you're a better singer than that." I say. He grins and shakes his head.

"Not as good as you, Naomi-chan!" He says in a childish tone. I roll my eyes.

"You're actually better." I reply.

"No I'm not! Why do you think you won the talent show three years in a row for singing?" He asks.

"I don't know. Pity votes?" I ask plainly. He pushes me lightly.

"Because you're an incredible singer! You need to gain more confidence, that's all. The fair is having a singing competition!" He exclaims hopefully, stressing the last sentence. I make an exasperated sigh.

"If I do, will you shut up about it?" I ask, but jokingly. Shinyu shrugs.

"Meh. Probably not." I roll my eyes.

"Fine." I say. Shinyu cheers and starts to dance in his seat.

"Shinyu, you may be a good singer, but you're CRAP at dancing!" I exclaim.

"Hey!" We both start laughing.

"And how's the new job?" Shinyu asks curiously.

"I'm just making sure that no one gets in after hours. It's a little difficult, though."

"Why is that?" I lie without hesitation.

"It's not easy to sit still and watch cameras for six hours straight." He nods.

"I bet your sleeping pattern is a little whacked." I laugh dryly.

"That's the understatement of the century. It's ROYALLY effed up." Shinyu laughs. Then he points at a large field with carnival rides and bounces up and down.

"There it is! Gas it, Naomi!" He almost yells.

"Easy! It won't fly away!" I exclaim. He ignores me. When I park, he jumps out and takes off like a rocket. I smile and follow him. When I catch up, he's looking at all the rides.

"Which one should we ride first?" He asks. I look around. There are a few roller coasters, a ferris wheel, a hall of mirrors, and a few carnival games.

"I thought you wanted me to enter that competition?" I ask.

"That's not for another hour! Come on, which ride first?" He asks. I grin.

"The hall of mirrors first." I say. Shinyu nods and we dash into the entrance. Shinyu almost immediately runs into a mirror.

"Ow!" He yelps. I laugh.

"That's why you WALK through a hall of mirrors." I walk past him and carefully maneuver through the maze.

"Hey, why don't they call this a maze instead of a hall? It'd make more sense. Shinyu looks deep in thought.

"I don't know. It would make sense, wouldn't it?" I nod as we find the exit. I point at a roller coaster called the Scrambler. It has several cars that it lifts into the air and spins quickly. Shinyu grins widely and we run towards it. The guy at the controls let's us in and we sit together. The coaster starts, and that tingle you get in your stomach on roller coasters shows up in me. It spins us fast, and rapidly lifts us up, then swings us back down.

"Woo-hoo!" We both yell excitedly. After about five minutes, it slows down. Then it stop, and we run to another ride.

/time skip/

We're both eating cotton candy when someone makes an announcement on some speakers.

"Anyone wanting to participate in the singing contest please come to the middle plaza and sign up." I groan inwardly, but let Shinyu drag me to the sign up stand. I write my name on a slip of paper.

"Please go in that line." The woman at the stand says. I nod and stand behind four other contestants. They start to call our names.

"John Connor!" The boy in front steps onto a stage.

/skipping to Naomi's turn/

"Naomi Sanders!" I step up to the nervously. I spot Shinyu in the crowd. Then I open my mouth and sing.

_"It's been awhile since we started this journey._

_When we met, we promised forever you and me._

_Memories seeming vague, and fragmented apart._

_I can't tear myself away from you._

_I would rather drown myself deep inside this most beautiful lie._

_Throw myself away into this rotting ark, where I'll sink in the tide._

_I must see you, but I can't see you!_

_Please where, oh where did you go?_

_I don't know the truth, but what can I do?_

_Should I ask, I don't know._

_This requiem, it calls from them._

_These birds with their wings torn apart, echoing in this Shangri-La deep in my heart!_

_Feeling trapped, closed spaces._

_The darkness overflows._

_There's no way to look back, my vision's blurred._

_Laughter echoes now from way back then, admiring how precious things were._

_I can't help but to think, these memories are all fake._

_Don't disappear!_

_Don't you dare forget!_

_Remember all that we've known!_

_I must be strong for the both of us!_

_I'll cry out your name!_

_But if my voice carries in the wind, my warmth will just slip away!_

_And I'll send all my love to you!_

_I must see you, I must see you._

_Even if only a dream._

_Embrace me and whisper to me._

_Ah, with your voice._

_I'll overcome this misery._

_These birds will gain a life once more, and fly towards Shangri-La high in the sky!_

_Even if it's far outside my boundary, I am right here by your side!_

_Though tears slip, and it's hard to move, ah, I will carry on._

_Now here I stand being who I am, all thanks to meeting you that day!_

_Please just one more time, let my feelings reach out to you!"_

I stop, and the crowd claps and some even whistle. I walk off of the stage and wait by the other contestants for the winning announcements.

"Thank you! All of you were fantastic! And now, the winner is...Naomi Sanders!" The woman announces. The crowd cheers, and the other contestants congratulate me as I walk on stage to get the trophy. When they give it to me, I run over to Shinyu and hug him.

"You did great!" He praises me. I grin, then notice the time on a digital clock on the sign up desk. 11:15!

"Oh crap! I have to go!" I exclaim, dragging Shinyu to the car. He stops me.

"I've already got a ride. You just head to work." He says. I nod and jump into my car. I drive toward Freddy's at what I hope too be a legal speed limit. It's now 11:45!

"Come on, come on! I can't be late!" I urge myself. I can't afford to be late. Because if I'm not in my office by twelve...I'll probably die.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it! Love you guys! By the way, I don't own the lyrics! 5pb owns the song and jananimefreak owns the translation!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: hey! No reviews for chapter 11?! Now I'm a little sad :( Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

I run inside the pizzeria, looking at my phone as I head towards the office. 11:59! I leap into the office just as it hits midnight. I sigh with relief. When the phone rings, I let it go to voicemail as I check the cameras. Bonnie and Chica are gone, but Foxy and Freddy are stationary. I find Bonnie and Foxy in the party room.

"Well, if you've made it to night three, congrats! People don't usually make it this far!" Phone Guy says cheerfully. I frown.

"How comforting." I reply sarcastically. Freddy's gone now, too. I hear him in the kitchen. The To reader March is playing in there. I decide to go ahead and mute the call. He probably won't tell me anything I don't know. I can't find Bonnie, so I check the left light. He's standing there, as usual. I calmly close the door and check the right light. Clear. I look at the cameras again. Freddy's face is right up against the east hall camera, his eyes black with white dots in the middle. I yelp and close the right door.

"Jesus, Tony! Don't scare me like that!" I yell. I check the left light. Bonnie's gone. I open the door and check Pirate's Cove. Foxy's peeking out of the curtain.

"Hey Danny. Miss me?" I ask. Chica's in the party room, Bonnie's at the far end of the west hall, and Freddy's in the back room. I sigh in relief and open the right door. I check the time. 3 A.M. At 54% power.

"Doing well so far." I mutter. Then I hear thumping. I check both door lights. Nothing. I check the cameras. Foxy's now standing outside the Cove, his head tilted to the left. Chica and Freddy are in the kitchen. But Bonnie's nowhere to be seen. I check the door lights. He's not there. I look at the time. 5 A.M. And 48% power.

"Where are you, Perry?" I ask. I don't expect an answer, but I get one in the form of raspy groaning. I freeze, fear filling me quickly. Bonnie pops up in front of me and screams. My screams join his. He grabs me by the arm and yanks me out of the office with superhuman strength.

"LET GO! PERRY, LET GO!" I scream and punch him in the back of the head. He turns and grabs my other arm. His eyes flicker between black and purple. He whispers one thing in a familiar voice instead of the one he has during the day.

"Ru-run, Naomi!" He let's go. I run past him into the party room. Chica's already there. She slowly approaches me.

"Sam? Sam, stop!" I say. She doesn't respond. I turn and run past Pirates Cove. A hand reaches out from behind the curtain and grabs me. The hand pulls me into the Cove. Foxy pins me to the ground and screeches, his mouth wide open. I scream and knee him in the stomach. It doesn't affect him. He grabs me by the legs and drags me towards the back room. I scream at him.

"NO! DANNY PLEASE, NO!" He ignores me and opens the door. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica are there. Bonnie's holding a costume head, and they're next to a costume. I kick, punch, and even bite Foxy as he lifts me up. I try a different tactic. I let my instincts take over. I twist around and cling to Foxy like he's my lifeline. He actually is. He freezes, and I start to sob.

"Please, Danny," I whisper,"Please don't hurt me. You said you love me. Please." He still does nothing. Then I feel a hand stroke my hair. Foxy's.

"I wo-won't hurt you, Na-Naomi. I promise." He says. A bell chimes for 6 A.M. I let go, and they leave the room. I walk back to the office and grab my stuff. Then I leave the resteraunt.

**Authors Note: aww! So cute! Hope you guys liked it! Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold. Some bits are just distractions, some bots are just gold! Shout out to iStormy! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

When I get home, I fall down on the couch and go to sleep. I hear Mom talking, but I'm too exhausted to listen.

/time skip/

It's about two when I wake up. I yawn and sit up on the couch. I look around and notice that Mom isn't here anymore. I didn't expect her to be around all day, but I thought she'd still be here.

"Well, I think I'll pay Freddy's a visit!" I say to myself. I go out into my car and drive towards Freddy's, humming the Toreader March the whole way. When I get there, I see Mr. Fazbear standing by the door. It's like he was expecting me. I go outside and shake his hand when he offers it.

"I hope the animatronics have treated you well, Naomi?" He asks. I smile wryly.

"You could say that." I reply. He nods.

"Naomi, I have an offer for you," he tells me,"a new resteraunt called Fazbears Family Diner is under construction. And since you've been doing such a good job here, I'm offering you the nightshift there!" I blink and look at the building.

"What about them?" I ask. He smiles.

"They'll be there as well as a few new animatronics! You have nothing to worry about!" He says cheerily. I frown.

"What new ones?" I ask. He shrugs indifferently, as if it doesn't matter.

"Just updated versions of the old ones. More kid friendly." I nod, but inside I'm fuming. He's going to throw out Danny and the others like trash! I walk inside. There's no party today. I check to make sure no one is around, then I go backstage.

"Miss me guys?" I ask. They don't respond. I walk up to Freddy and take a deep breath. Then I hug them, one at a time. Tears are in my eyes when I pull away. Now they're all looking at me.

"After this week...I'm getting a job at the place you're moving to. They're going to replace you guys." I choke out. I see fear in their eyes. I take another breath.

"Tonight...if you can...tell Danny for me. Please?" I ask. Freddy blinks once, then nods slightly. I hug them again.

"I love you guys so much. I want you to know that. Okay?" I ask. They all slightly smile. I smile back.

/time skip to 11:55/

I'm in the office, breathing in and out.

"Okay, Naomi. You can do this. You can survive." I clasp my hands together and pray silently. It's twelve now. I look at the cameras. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy are already gone. I check the door lights. Bonnie's on the left. I close the door. I check the right. All clear. I hear clanging in the kitchen. I smile, and call out the hallway loudly.

"Hey Sam? Do me a favor and make a regular pepperoni pizza for me please!" The clanging stops, then resumes. I check the light on the left. Bonnie's gone, so I open the door and check for Freddy and Foxy. Freddy's in the party room. His hand is pointing to Pirate's Cove. Weird. I look at the Cove. Foxy's gone.

"Oh no. Not again!" I exclaim. Footsteps outside. I close the left door. Foxy bangs on it, then actually SPEAKS. They've never spoken at night.

"Naomi!" He's yelling. He sounds devastated. For once, his voice has no glitching.

"Leave me alone!" I yell back, checking the right door. Chica! I slam it shut.

"Listen to me, please! I'm not losing you again! Let me in, Naomi!" He screams demonically. I scream back out of fear.

"STAY AWAY!" I scream. Chica's gone, so I open the door. 5 A.M. at 12% power.

"I won't hurt you! LET ME IN!" Every time he hits the door, a little power drains. I run to the door and open it. He looks surprised. I pick up my chair and throw it at him. It hits him in the torso, and he hits the wall. I close the door again.

"Naomi! It won't hurt! We'll knock you out! You won't feel anything! You can stay with us!" He yells. Tears start pouring down my face. I turn and see Chica almost in the office! I close the door. She starts yelling too.

"We already have a suit for you! It won't hurt! We missed you, Naomi! We love you too!" I start to sob as my power drops to 2%.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell, checking the cameras for Freddy. For a split second, I see a red-haired boy running down the hallway. But he disappears.

"Naomi! You're my baby sister! I love you! Please! We've all agreed to make it painless! You won't feel anything!" My power is at 0%. I scream one thing before the power goes out.

"NO! I'M NOT DYING TONIGHT! I'M NOT LEAVING MOM!" The doors open, and instead of Freddy, Foxy jumps in and grabs me. I kick and shriek.

"Naomi, stop! It won't hurt! Mom will be alright!" He tells me. I struggle and kick him in the leg.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DANNY, PLEASE!" I yell. Then a bell rings. Six o'clock! They stop and run back to their places. I run out of the building, still sobbing.

**Authors Note: aww! I feel bad now! Anyway, can you guess who the boy that disappeared was? Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: hey! Zach The Angel, you got it right! Naomi saw an echo from the past! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

I drive away, tears pouring down my cheeks. I don't even know where I'm driving, and I don't care. Eventually, I see a building titled 'Fazbears Family Diner' that's under construction. I wipe my eyes and climb out of the car. Mr. Fazbear is watching them build a room, and turns. He grins when he sees me.

"Good morning, Naomi! Decided to check the new place out?" He asks. I nod.

"I'd like to see the new animatronics." I answer. He nodsa and leads me to a room. It looks like the party room, but larger. There's a larger stage too. Mr. Fazbear leads me backstage. There are three animatronics identical to Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. But they look like plastic toys.

"Naomi, meet the new Fazbear band!" Mr. Fazbear introduces me. I look at the new Bonnie. He looks like an Easter Bunny. He's sky blue and has green eyes. His cheeks are rosy and his muzzle is white. He's wearing a bright red bowtie.

"I'll name him Bon-Bon." I say out loud. Mr. Fazbear smiles broadly.

"I like it! What about the rest?" I look at the new Chica. She looks more...feminine than the original. She's skinny and has curves. Her beak is pointed and her eyes are turquoise. She's wearing pink shorts and a bib that says 'let's party'. I smile.

"Dolly. She looks just like a doll." I say. Mr. Fazbear nods as I inspect the new Freddy. His cheeks are red and his eyes blue. The bow tie and hat are still there, but he has buttons down his torso. His ears are more rounded.

"This one's a little hard...how about Frederick instead of Freddy? He has that...British look about him." I say. Mr. Fazbear laughs.

"Not bad! Now to introduce the added characters!" He leads me to a room called Kid's Cove. I see a white Fox on the floor.

"This is the new Foxy!" Mr. Fazbear announces. I inspect her. She has blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She has a sweet smile on her face. I grin.

"Uhh...Vixen?" I ask. Mr. Fazbear nods in approval, then approaches a large present box and opens it. He pulls out an oddly familiar puppet with black eyes. It also has purple makeup from it's eyes to the mouth, which is stretched into a wide smile. With a jolt, I recognize it as the puppet that turned my friends into animatronics! I cover it up and name it immediately.

"Marionette." Mr. Fazbear grins and leads me into a room with a carousel and other kid rides. Standing at the end of the room is a small child animatronic. He's holding balloons and a sign that advertises them. He's wearing a helicopter cap and a striped shirt.

"Balloon Boy. BB, for short." I decide. Mr. Fazbear nods and leads me back to the entrance.

"You have a good day, Naomi!" He tells me as I walk back to my car. I nod and smile at him.

"You too." Then I drive towards home.

**Authors Note: hey! This story has only a few chapters left in it before the sequel! Hope you liked this chapter! Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while! Writers block! Anyway, it's close to Night 5! Will Naomi survive?**

I finally figure out where the crap I was and got home. Mom's car is there, so I guess she's home. I open the door and walk into the kitchen. Mom is sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in hand. She's staring off into space.

"Mom?" I ask. She blinks and looks at me.

"Oh, Naomi! When did you get home?" I blink.

"Just a second ago. Are you alright Mom?" She sighs.

"Honey, do you remember my friend Rebecca?" She asks.

"Stephen's mom?" I ask. Mom nods.

"I just found out a little while ago that she's pregnant!" Mom announces in an excited voice. I can't help but feel happy too. Then I think about Steve. How will he react? Will I even live long enough to tell him?

"We're having a baby shower tomorrow, since she's so far along. Would you like to come with me? All of your friends will be there!" Her eyes widen when she finishes the sentence.

"Mom, Shinyu's my only friend. So you mean all of my OLD friends' parents will be there, right?" Mom looks down. I sigh. "Sorry Mom. I'm just a little edgy. I just need to rest." Mom nods mutely. I walk up to my room, set my alarm, and go to sleep.

/time skip/

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I groan and shut the alarm off, then get dressed into some old but still clean clothes. I run outside into my car and drive to Freddy's. Steve is really in for a surprise. I set my alarm to eleven, so it'll be about 11:30 when I get there. Enough time to get Steve's attention.

"I just hope he doesn't kill me first." I mutter as I reach my destination. I get out and check the time. 11:30 exactly. I walk in and see Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy watching me from the stage and the Cove. I walk up to Tony and grab his shoulders. Since these things are about a foot taller than me, so I doubt I'm very imposing. But I've been told I'm scary when I'm mad or determined to do something.

"Alright, where's Steve?! And you'd better freaking TALK! I know you can!" No answer, but his eyes flick over to that backroom where they keep the animatronics. I walk to the door. I walk in, hoping this isn't a trick. I call out.

"Steve? Steve! Come out! I need to talk to you! It's about your mom!" I go quiet and listen. Nothing. I turn to see Golden Freddy right behind me!

"It's me." He says in a whisper. I frown.

"Yeah, Steve. I know it's you. Listen, your mom...she's having another kid. You're going to be a big brother!" I tell him enthusiastically. His eyes flicker between black with white dots and just black. Then he speaks.

"No I won't be. They'll never meet me. And if Mom has her way, they won't ever know I existed." I blink, trying not to wince at his deep, raspy voice. It makes a weird noise every once in a while. Like a bad radio transmission.

"I'm still getting used to you guys talking, but I can work with it. I'll take them to see you. How about that?" I ask. Golden Freddy blinks. Then he teleports closer to me.

"Promise." Is all he says. I smile and hug him.

"I promise, your younger brother or sister WILL know you." I tell him. He nodsa when I pull away.

"It's almost twelve. Better get to your office. And Naomi? Be extra careful. You can't afford any mistakes this time. Danny loves you more than anything. But if you give him the chance, he WILL stuff you into a suit. But it's only because he thinks you'll be safe with us." He disappears. I nod and run to my office. As it hits midnight, I check the cameras. All of them except for Foxy are gone already. I check the left door. Bonnie. I close it and mute the call when I get it.

"You know, Perry, you can talk to me. I knows you guys can!" I call out, checking the right door for Chica. Nope. So I check the camera to see if Freddy's outside the doorway. Nada. I hear music an clanging in the kitchen. Good.

"Just let us in, Naomi. Make it easier on yourself. We'll get in there anyway. Danny promises to make it painless. All of us do." Bonnie says. I roll my eyes.

"Like heck I'll let you in here. Even if I go down, you'd better bet those big ears of yours that I'll go down swinging!" I reply defiantly. I hear deep, slow laughing by my right door. I close it. A voice comes from the other side. Freddy.

"Come on, Naomi. You're the first guard we've given this opportunity to. It won't hurt! We already have an adorable little suit for you. The manager will love having a new attraction to the Fazbear Band!" He calls out. Curiosity gets the better of me as I open the left door upon discovering that Bonnie left.

"Really? What animal is it? Cause there is NO WAY I'm getting in one of those bear costumes!" I call out. He laughs for real. It's a sweet laugh, but it gives me chills.

"Well, that depends. Do you like wolves?" He asks. He's trying to distract me. From what? Foxy? I check the cameras. Foxy's still there. I check the left door. All clear.

"They're cute. I like them." I reply, not really lying, but buying myself time to figure out what he has planned.

"That's great! We have a wolf suit lying around in the back room! I bet you'll look just adorable in it!" His voice sounds like a parent talking to a toddler on their first Halloween. But it's still scary, whether he means it to be or not. To cover up my fear, I make a joke.

"Wow. A giant bear is hitting on me. I doubt Danny will be happy about that." I say. Freddy chuckles as I check Pirate's Cove and my left door again. Clear again? What's going on?

"He probably won't. He loves you Naomi. He only wants you to be safe. And we want that too. Please, let me in. It'll be quick and painless. I won't even make that scream you hate so much! How does that sound?" Despite the situation, I feel like I'm talking to an old friend. Which is true. I know they aren't monsters. But why they kill guards, I don't know.

"Why do you guys kill every guard?" I ask. Silence. When he answers, he sounds a sad.

"We don't want to, Naomi. Something tells us to. We try our best to fight it off, but we can't. Danny's been fighting it now more than ever. But we DO want to stuff you Naomi. Not to kill you, but to give you a brand new life. You'll be safe with us! We don't care about being replaced! In that new wolf suit, the manager will make you a new attraction! You'll play with our replacements during the day, and we can be a family at night!" His offer is actually starting to sound tempting. Then I remember my promise.

"I can't. Steve's mother is pregnant, and I promised I'd let him meet them. I intend to keep that promise!" I say. But I'm still liking the offer. Living with the big brother I lost, living with my closest friends...but what about Mom? And Shinyu? I can't leave them! Right?

"Please, Naomi! His mom is bound to bring the baby here, for old time's sake at least! He can meet her! Please!" I check my door light to the left. Clear. Then I check the Cove. Foxy's gone.

"Rats!" I exclaim, closing the door just as he started banging on it.

"Tony, call Perry and Sam off and get back to the stage! I've got this!" He shouts. I check my right outside camera. Freddy nods and goes a back onstage. Bonnie and Chica are already there.

"Come on, sis. Please?" He asks softly. His voice is pleading. He's stopped banging on the door. I shake my head, then realize that he can't see me.

"You'll have to get me first." I say, checking the time. Only 2 A.M?! I hear growling, and Foxy starts to bang on the door.

"LET ME IN NOW, NAOMI! I SWEAR I'LL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" He yells. The door actually starts shaking when he hits it. I look at my power. 10%! That's their plan. Convince me, and drain my power if that fails. Fear creeps up in me. 8%...5%...2%...0%. The power goes out. I do the first thing I think of. I run outside down the hallway. I pull my phone out and use its flashlight to see where I'm going. I hear footsteps running behind me. Foxy, I bet. I run into the first room I see and slam the door shut. I grab a heavy crate and block the door. Foxy bangs on it, but it doesn't budge.

"NAOMI! PLEASE NAOMI! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!" His voice goes quiet as he leans against the door and slides to the floor. I don't know if they can cry, but he sounds like he is. "Please...please, Naomi...don't leave me..." I walk up to the door and whisper to him.

"I love you too Danny." Then I turn and look around the room. It seems familiar... it's the room where Danny and the others were killed and stuffed. I shiver as I walk around the room, trying to find a way out. I check the time. Three o'clock. Maybe I can hide in here until six? BANG! I whirl around toward the door. All of the animatronics are pushing at the door at once.

"Oh no!" I whisper. Then I hear a kid's voice in the backroom. We all freeze as he screams. Why does he sound familiar?

"NO! BONNIE PLEASE!" The screams stop. What the heck?! What was that?! No one else is in here, an Bonnie's at the door! They continue to push at the door. I see an old arcade machine. I turn off my flashlight and sneak behind it. The door bursts open.

"Naomi?! I know you're in here! Come out! I promise it won't hurt!" Freddy calls. Foxy calls out for me too, but his voice sounds like he just got through crying.

"Naomi! Come on, please?" He asks. I close my eyes and pray. Then my foot hits the edge,of the arcade game. It barely makes a sound, but to me it feels like I set off a bomb. Silence. I open my eyes and look through the gap between the wall and the back of the machine. Nothing. Then Foxy grabs my leg and pulls me out. I scream and struggle as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica hold me down. Foxy raises his hook so the blunt end is aimed at me.

"I'm sorry, Naomi." He says quietly. I scream oine more time as the hook swings at my head.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it! Putting a really important poll on my profile that concerns this story! Vote, please! Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**uthors Note: hey! Here are the poll results! Stuffed:6 votes! Human:1 vote! Wow. Just...wow. Seriously? Okay...I guess that settles it! Enjoy the new chapter! And just so you know, Naomi's going to be POed and there will be heck to pay!**

I hear shuffling and I think someone's carrying me. I try to move, but the grip just gets tighter. I remember what happened before I passed out. Oh no! I start to struggle as hard as I can. I actually break free and hit the ground. My head explodes with pain! I scream, then try to get up. They grab me again and carry me further.

"Stop Naomi. This is going to happen, one way or another." They say. I open my eyes and see Foxy carrying me to the back room. I start to kick and scream again.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I shriek. Bonnie grabs my legs and Freddy my arms. I keep struggling and then as a last resort, I lean up and BITE Foxy's shoulder. I don't expect it to work, but it does.

"OW!" He yelps, nearly dropping me. Finally, Freddy hits me on the head, hard. I pass out again.

/*French accent* one blackout later/

I feel weird. Tired and...just strange. I open my eyes. I'm on a table, but I can't see anything else. My vision's blurry.

"It's... it's finished. We did it." I hear Freddy say. Foxy replies with a scared voice.

"Is she okay? She's not dead is she?" I don't hear an answer. I try to get up, but I just barely move. I groan.

"Naomi? Can you hear me? It's Perry." Bonnie says. I nod and look toward them, my vision clearing up. I get up and look around. I'm in the back room...oh my God...am I...am I in a suit?! I see that Freddy's hands are bloody. And that I'm lying in a pool of it. I raise one of my hands up. It's a light gray hand covered by fake fur. I look up at them. They're all looking at me. I feel more anger than I've ever felt in my life rising up in me. I leap toward Danny and punch him straight in the face. He falls backwards.

"YOU MONSTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND BURN YOU ALIVE!" I scream, meaning every word of it. He gets back up.

"Naomi...I just want you to be safe-" I interrupt him and tackle him to the ground, punching him again and again and again. The others try to pull me off, but I scream maniacally and push them off.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! YOU JUST WANTED TO TRICK ME INTO TRUSTING YOU SO YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME! YOU'RE A MONSTER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I yell, getting off of him and running blindly. I reach a dead end at some point. I curl up in the corner and sob.

"Mom...Shinyu...I'm so sorry...I love you both so much..." Then I start screaming. I scream and scream for five minutes. Then I start hitting my head against the wall. I don't even feel any pain. I just feel numb. I hit my head once...twice...three times...four times...then I see Foxy coming toward me. I immediately start to scream again. Then I get up and run past him. He tries to grab me, but i run past him into the party room. I pick up a table and tip it over, then run to the stage. I grab Bonnie's guitar and break it.

"Naomi, stop!" Foxy says. I glare at him.

"I'm not stopping until you know EXACTLY how mad I am." I say viciously. Then I pick up the big end of the guitar and throw it at Foxy. He dodges, then grabs me in a hug. I try to shake him off, but he doesnt let go. I start to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Naomi." He whispers. I keep crying, then finally voice what I've been thinking since I woke up.

"I want to die..."

**Authors Note: I'm sad now, but I can see this turning into a pretty good sequel! Hope you guys liked it! Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: hi! I feel sad for Naomi, but I'll tell you now that it gets better! Enjoy!**

I push Foxy away. He pulls me up.

"Leave me alone." I mutter. He takes my hand.

"I'm sorry, Naomi. But it'll be okay." He tells me. I pull away.

"It's not about what you did. It's that you took away my choice in it." I say quietly. He looks away.

"I...I was just really scared. I wasn't thinking." He says, then turns back to me. "But we can't do anything about it now." I smile bitterly.

"Well, I guess suicide is still an option." I deadpan. His head snaps up toward me.

"What?!" He asks, his eyes wide. I smile.

"I was joking...probably..." I say. He hugs me tightly. I shake him off and walk into the office.

"What are you doing?" He asks. I sit down and look at the clock. 6:30. That means I'm back to a main power supply. So I close the left door on Foxy. Then I close the right one. He hits the door. "Naomi, open the door!" He calls. I shake my head.

"Jump off a cliff!" I reply. "It'd make me feel better!" I hear him run away. About time. Then I hear someone knock. "What?!" I shout irritably.

"Naomi?" Mr. Fazbear? I open the door. He stares at me. I grin wryly.

"Surprised? So am I." I say. He blinks.

"That's amazing. How, out if all the guards they've killed, have you stayed alive?" He asks. I look at him.

"Because Foxy is possessed by my brother. Daniel Sanders." I tell him. Then I stand up. "And you know what I wonder?" I ask him, standing up. He looks wary.

"What?" He asks.

"How you sleep at night. How many innocent people have died on this job, Mr. Fazbear? Ten? A hundred? A thousand? And you didn't do anything about it. Well I think that it's only fair that you know how they feel. How I feel." I tell him. He runs, and I chase after him.

"Stay away from me!" He yells. I laugh.

"Hey Danny! I've found you a new victim!" I call out in a singing voice. Foxy comes out.

"What?" He asks as I catch Mr. Fazbear. I look at him.

"I need a little help with this guy. Unlike the guards, this guy DESERVES what's coming to him!" I say evilly. Foxy blinks, then looks at Mr. Fazbear. He grins.

"Anything for you, sis." He replies, grabbing Mr. Fazbear by the legs.

"Perry! Sam! Tony! Steve! A little help here!" I call out. They come out from backstage. When they see us, they grin demonically. Steve opens the backroom door as we drag Mr. Fazbear in.

"Let go of me you monsters!" Mr. Fazbear yells. I grin.

"Don't you get it? The only monster around here is YOU." I tell him. I look at Chica. "You guys deal with him. I need to talk to Steve." I lead him outside.

"Don't apologize." He says. I look at him.

"I broke my promise." I whisper. He smiles.

"Well, maybe Tony's right. Mom might bring them over." I look away.

"Mom...and Shinyu...I just want to see them again!" I start to cry. He hugs me. "I just want to talk to them one last time!" I sob. He sighs.

"It's okay...it'll be okay." He tells me. I nod, but don't stop crying. Then Foxy comes outside, so Steve pulls away. I hug Foxy.

"I love you." I say. He hugs back.

"I love you too." He replies.

**Authors Note: hey! Some fluff there for you all! Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: I'm finally back! Hope you like it! This is the final chapter, but there will be a sequel!**

The other employees soon come into the backroom and discover me as well as Mr. Fazbear. They call Mr. Fazbears son and tell him. A week later, he decides to take over the company and moves all of us to the new resteraunt. When we're introduced to the newer animatronics, I'm surprised to learn that they have personalities and can actually think. I'm put into the Fazbear Band as a singer with Frederick. They're all really nice. But Foxy...I guess I need to call him Danny...and the others are put into storage for extra parts. I feel bad for them, but they seem happy. They just want me to be happy. But will I ever be happy like this? I don't know. I miss Shinyu and Mom and Dad. But I can still be happy, even though I miss them.

"Naomi!" Frederick calls, snapping me out of my daydream. "Would you like to meet Marionette?" He asks. I nod and follow him to the Prize Corner. Marionette is outside of the box, and he's talking to BB and Vixie. I walk up to him and allow my anger to take over. I grab his shoulder and pull him toward me.

"I don't know what happened, or why you trapped my friends souls, but I'll find out. Even if it's the last thing I do." I tell him. He doesn't even blink. I leave the room, ignoring Fredericks calls for me to come back. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to find out what happened and put their souls to rest. I owe them that much.

**Authors Note: I know it's really short, but it's more of a teaser. See you later and the sequel is coming soon!**


End file.
